


Fast or Slow?

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Ginny has plans to read all day on the sofa on her one rest day from training. Luna has other plans for her.





	Fast or Slow?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 11. I wasn't sure if 'Rest Day' was a prompt or a break from the prompts, but I wrote it as a prompt anyway since it suited this scenario =)

Ginny settled on the sofa after breakfast with a happy sigh. Her body ached from the past few days of training but today, today was a blessed rest day, and she was planning on spending the whole day on the sofa.

She had a book, she had food ready to be summoned right to her. Paradise.

Until she heard Luna skipping down the hallway.

As much as she loved her, she was completely unable to say no to her. Rest day or not, sofa plans or not, if Luna asked her to go out hunting down some never-heard-of-before creature for her latest article in the Quibbler, she would be unable to say no and her rest day would go out the window.

“There you are,” Luna said cheerfully as she entered the room. “You had breakfast without me!”

Ginny put her book down with an internal groan. “I didn’t want to wake you. I still wake up early even on my day off training.”

Luna flounced over and kneeled on the floor in front of the sofa. She looked over how Ginny was lying on the sofa, and the book and wand within her reach.

“I see you have plans for today,” she said, as if Ginny hadn’t told her the night before. “But I had plans for this morning you know.”

“Oh?” Ginny said weakly, feeling her rest day slipping from her grasp.

With a bright smile, Luna pulled a sleep mask from nowhere. “Put this on,” she said, holding it out to her.

Ginny eyed it warily. “And you want to blindfold me because...?”

Luna only smiled and waited. Ginny folded like a house of cards. With another sigh, she slipped it on and the room disappeared from sight.

“Now what?” she said.

“Now, you lie back and get comfortable, and I get to carry out my plan,” Luna said cheerfully, placing a hand on Ginny’s chest and applying a light pressure until Ginny sank back more fully onto the sofa.

She really couldn’t begin to guess what Luna was up to. She was nothing if not unpredictable. Which was why Ginny almost jolted herself right off the sofa when Luna’s hand slid under her shirt.

“Shh, relax,” Luna whispered, pressing a feather-light kiss to Ginny’s cheek. “It’s your day off.”

“Oh,” Ginny sighed, sinking into the sofa again as Luna’s hand drifted over her belly.

“I was going to wake you up this way,” Luna murmured into her ear as she pushed up her shirt and traced patterns over her stomach.

“That would have been nice,” Ginny said, her breath catching whenever Luna’s touch neared her breasts.

“Shh, no talking,” Luna said, one hand disappearing from her chest to press a finger to her lips. “Just relax.”

Ginny hummed against her finger. There were times that her inability to say no to Luna lined up perfectly with positive results for herself. This was certainly one, she reflected, as Luna’s fingertips traced around her nipples and then gave them a gentle tweak when they hardened.

A throbbing pulse of heat started up between Ginny’s legs and her breath caught. She didn’t normally react so quickly, but it was like her body had just been waiting for this moment. Which wasn’t so unlikely, she realised. It had been a few days, she’d been so tired from training, and Luna had been distracted herself.

Wet heat encased her right nipple and jolted her away from her thoughts. Not expecting it, she lifted her chest up a little and moaned softly as it woke a more urgent heat between her legs.

Still mouthing at her nipple, Luna hummed softly. It sounded very self-satisfied, but Ginny couldn’t care less that she was reacting so openly. Unable to see, every touch felt heightened. Her tired and aching body gave over to the pleasure so easily.

 _This_ was far better than her sofa plans for the day.

While she flicked Ginny’s right nipple with her tongue, Luna rubbed and tweaked the other until Ginny was shifting restlessly. She lifted a hand to find Luna’s head and threaded her fingers through her hair while she gripped the top edge of the back of the sofa with the other.

Any moment, she expected Luna to take things down below, and each moment she was surprised as the teasing of her nipples continued. It continued so long she was whimpering and started to whisper ‘please’ over and over.

When Luna finally relented and she slipped a hand down over her stomach, the muscles tensed under her hand, sending odd little jolts through Ginny until she caved her stomach in and tilted her hips.

Luna’s hand slipped under her shorts and under her knickers and Ginny moaned deeply at the first touch.

“Fast or slow?” Luna whispered into her ear.

“Fast!”

Luna pressed a kiss to her cheek and then started a firm circular motion with two fingers. The sudden increase of pressure made Ginny’s hips tilt off the sofa. She bit her lip but still moaned. The deep ache only spread. Teeth scrapped at her nipple and she whimpered and rocked her hips into Luna’s touch again.

As the dizzying circles off her fingers sped up, Ginny reached out blindly and pulled her up by the hair for a kiss. It was off-centre at first, but Luna just hummed in amusement and fixed that. Then she pressed even harder with her fingers, until the pressure was so overwhelming Ginny shuddered and came, still rocking against her fingers in jerky movements and sobbing into her mouth as the pleasure washed over her in waves and deep, aching throbs between her legs.

Luna hummed and parted their lips to kiss her forehead. “You really needed that, I know,” she whispered.

Ginny made an unintelligible moaning sound in response, still shaking and jerking from the throbs that were slowly fading in intensity as Luna lightened her touch and then slipped her hand free from her knickers.

As she caught her breath, Ginny took a moment to wish she’d asked for slow. Fast was what she’d needed, a quick release of tension, but her body was still flooded with heat. A restless energy had overtaken her, and she might have to do something about that when Luna flounced off to whatever she’d planned her day with.

But when she reached up to tug off the sleep mask, Luna caught her hands and lowered them again.

“Oh no, love, not yet,” she whispered, before her lips were brushing kisses over Ginny’s chest again. “You picked fast first, now you get slow.”


End file.
